The present disclosure relates to a non-transitory computer-readable medium, a sewing machine system, and an embroidery frame.
A sewing machine is known that in configured to easily set, on a sewing workpiece that is clamped in an embroidery frame, positions and angles where stitches that make up an embroidery pattern will be formed. For example, a sewing machine is known that is provided with an image capture device. The sewing machine may cause the image capture device to capture an image of a mark that a user has affixed to the sewing workpiece in a designated position. Based on the captured image of the mark, the sewing machine may automatically set, on the sewing workpiece, the positions and the angles for the stitches that make up the embroidery pattern.